Akhir Penantian
by Kirei Apple
Summary: Sejak awal aku melihatnya dan merasakan itu adalah cinta. Mungkin saat itu aku belum menyadari yang aku tahu aku sangat mengagumi sosok anak lelaki yang aku lihat saat jam makan siang di akademi dulu. Namun semakin lama aku tumbuh aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah cinta. Sekuat apapun aku berbohong dan menyangkal, namun aku tidak bisa berkata aku membencinya. /OS rnr please...


**Akhir Penantian**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya tidak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura**

**X**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Canon, Typo, Ooc, gaje, abal masih berterbaran**

•**DLDR•**

**~oOo~**

~**Sakura**~

Musim semi telah tiba, seakan semua membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang begitu pula hidupku. Karena hari ini, hari dimana aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku hanya untuknya. Pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sisi jalan yang ku pijak membuat semua indah dan terasa berbahagia menyambut kehadiranku. Bunga bermekaran dan berguguran karena angin dan membuat ku seperti berjalan di atas hamparan bunga sakura yang indah. Tangan kananku memegang dadaku yang berdegup gegap-gempita ini. Aku tidak yakin dan gelisah, apa ini mimpi yang sekian lama aku mimpikan masih setia menemaniku. Tapi... semua teman dan orang-orang yang penting ada di sana, berdiri berjejeran dan tersenyum menatapku.

Ino... Hal yang paling indah memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Ia teman pertamaku yang membuatku memiliki teman dan selalu melindungiku dari teman yang mengerjaiku hingga aku pun memiliki keberanian itu karenanya. Tetapi semua sempat hilang karena aku dengan bodohnya mengatakan kita bukan sahabat karena ke egoisanku menyukai lelaki yang memang sangat ku cintai. Namun kini semua kembali dan aku bahagia ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai yang tak lain rekan se-timku, Sai. Ino sangat lah cocok dengan ia yang seperti itu, apalagi ia bisa membimbing Sai tentang perasaan dan ku harap mereka bahagia itu saja.

Lee, tenten, guru gay mereka tim yang tangguh. Sayang mereka kehilangan salah satu teman se-timnya yang gugur saat perang terakhir melawan madara. Neji... sepupu Hinata yang berkorban demi menyelamatkan Hinata dan Naruto. Andai saat itu aku dekat dengan lokasi mungkin dengan segala cara aku akan menolongnya, namun semua sudah kehendak kami-sama yang menyayangi Neji. Semoga kau bahagia di sana.

Shikamaru berdiri di samping Temari-san yang sekarang adalah istrinya. Tidak ku sangka tuan pemalas namun jenius itu serius juga dengan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Chouji yang minggu depan akan menikah dengan karui-san. Hal apa yang membuat chouji tidak lagi memikirkan keripiknya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum membayangkan nya saja. Shino yang sekarang menjadi sensei di akademi, kiba yang berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis cantik yang berambut coklat yang sangat menawan. Mereka berbahagia.

Kazekage dari suna Sabaku no gaara yang sempat menyatakan cinta padaku namun ia melepaskanku karena ia tahu hatiku hanya ada satu orang. Ia di sana tersenyum menawan di samping kakaknya Kankurou-san. Aku tersenyum dan berucap tanpa suara _"semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_ dan ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto sahabat serta sesosok kakak bagiku, ia sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Hidup yang sulit telah ia jalani dan kami menikmati kebersamaan selama ini sebagai tim 7. Aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku, namun aku hanya ingin memperhatikannya sebagai adik yang selalu menasehati kakaknya. Dan sekarang aku bahagia ia sudah mendapatkan cintanya, Hinata yang aku sangat tahu seperti diriku menyukai sejak kami masih kecil. Maka dari itu, aku biasa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya dan sekarang aku bersyukur sahabatku yang bodoh ini tidak lagi mengabaikan cintanya namun kini mereka telah menikah dan sebentar lagi aku yakin cita-citanya sebagai Hokage akan terwujud. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap matanya yang ku yakin menangis melihatku. Apa aku begitu menyedihkan? Namun, itu adalah senyum tulus dan bahagia. Dan aku pun hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

Tsunade Shisou, Sinzune nee-san kalian sangat berperan membangun semua kemampuanku. Kalian berdiri disana dan tersenyum melihatku. _'Arigatou'_ lapalku dan mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yamato senpai, iruka sensei dan yang lainnya juga ada.

Kakashi sensei yang berdiri di sana sangat menawan. Hokage ke enam yang dulu menolak namun sekarang mau. Mungkin karena permintaan Obito yang menginginkan dia menjadi hokage namun semua warga pasti setuju karena kemampuannya yang tidak diragukan lagi. Ia adalah sensei kita dalam tim 7. Ia mengerti semua tentang kami dan selalu menenangkan aku _'tenang Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja'_ itu kata yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku. Melindungi kami hingga saat perang terakhir hanya kami tim 7 yang berkumpul, dan Naruto, Sasuke-kun membuat bumi kembali seperti semula. Ia menyipit dan aku yakin ia tersenyum di balik masker yang hingga sekarang masih ia pakai. Aku sudah melihatnya saat merawatnya dulu yang terluka parah namun aku tidak memberi tahukan kepada siapaun -mungkin Ayame-san dan paman Teuchi saja yang tahu- karena aku akan dinikahinya jika membongkar kepada semua wanita. Andai ia membuka maskernya itu aku yakin ia tidak akan bisa berkutik karena dikejar-kejar wanita-wanita, dia memang senseiku yang tampan.

"Kau siap nak?" Ucapan seseorang di sampingku yang sedang menggenggam tanganku membuatku menoleh. Tousan... menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Aku siap Tousan." ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Ayo." ajaknya dan aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Aku berdiri saat sudah di atas undakan tangga terakhir. Seseorang berjalan menghampiriku. Ia menggunakan hakama hitam yang membuatnya sangat menawan. Mata Onyx yang selalu menawan dan memikatku dari aku masih berumur enam tahun itu. Ya... Aku mencintainya bukan hanya seperti fans yang mengidolakannya. Aku selalu berteriak bersama gadis-gadis lain agar aku tidak malu jika harus berteriak sendiri dan beruntungnya aku masuk dengan tim yang sama, hingga semakin memahami dan mencintainya hingga sekarang. Ia berbungkuk hormat kepada Tousan-ku dan menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Aku menyerakah putriku satu-satunya padamu, jaga dia baik-baik." wejangan Tousanku dan aku mengangkat tangan kanan-ku, menyambut tangan besar dingin namun hangat itu. Ia tersenyum dan itu membuatku kembali berdegup kencang. Kami sama, akhirnya aku bisa meraihnya... Ucapku dalam hati dan kurasakan tangan besar dingin namun berasa sangat hangat itu menghapus pipiku dan ternyata aku ... aku menangis karena bahagia.

Saat akan melangkah tiba-tiba kami terhenti. Angin dan guguran bunga sakura sampai di atas kuil dan ratusan gagak berterbangan dan hinggap di sisi-sisi taman dan juga ada yang berada di atap kuil.

Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan cinta sejatiku Uchiha Sasuke. Semua wanita menginginkan bisa bersanding dengan Uchiha terakhir ini, namun Sasuke memilihku bahkan yang membuatku sedih dan juga bahagia ia menyukaiku saat diam-diam aku selalu melihatnya -aku ingat saat ia memakan onigiri dan aku tidak tahu bahwa itu Sasuke namun aku langsung menyukainya dengan pipi yang gembul menggemaskan itu- dan ia meminta maaf karena sikapnya padaku, naruto, semua dan Konoha. Namun ia selalu menolak karena yang ku tahu dari pengakuannya jika aku mengikutinya, ia tidak ingin aku dalam kegelapan seperti dirinya dan juga tidak ingin aku dalam bahaya.

"Tousan, Kasan, Nii-san..." Sasuke memandang langit dan "arigatou." ia tersenyum lalu menuntunku melangkah.

Kini kami berdiri di depan pendeta yang akan membantu kami mengikat dan mengucapkan janji kami.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah anda bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri dan setia dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta kepada Sasuke akan janji yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan.

"Hn. Bersedia." jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Haruno Sakura, apakah anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami dan setia dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" kini sang pendeta bertanya padaku.

Di depanku sekarang adalah jalan hidupku. Dia Uchiha Sasuke yang akan selalu menemani atau aku yang akan akan selalu menemani dan berjanji membuat hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Dia cinta pertamaku, dia yang mengalihkanku, dia yang membuatku selalu berteriak Sasuke-kun, dia yang selalu membuatku semangat, dia yang selalu membuatku gelisah, dia yang selalu membuatku menangis, dia yang membuatku cemas dan ketakutan, dia yang selalu membuatku merona dan salah tingkah, dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, dia yang mengataiku menyebalkan, dia yang alasanku untuk menjadi kuat, dia yang sempat membunuhku, dia yang kembali dengan maaf dan kata-kata yang selalu membuatku terngiang '_arigatou_', dan dia adalah pelabuhan awal dan terakhirku Uchiha Sasuke... Kau hanya kau yang mengisi hatiku meski aku rasakan beribu kesakitan namun aku tetap mencintaimu.

"Ya... Aku bersedia." jawabku tanpa keraguan. Aku kembali menangis dalam kebahagiaan. Sekian lama, akhirnya cinta kita bersatu dan aku bisa menepati janjiku akan membuatnya tidak kesepian dan selalu di penuhi kebahagiaan.

"Kalian SAH menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Silahkan kepada mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanitanya." titah sang pendeta kepada kedua mempelai.

Dia mendekat, mengangkat tangan dan mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Tangan yang besar itu sangat hangat berada di pipiku, menghapus air mataku dan ia mendekat.

"Gomen." ucapnya tersenyum dan ia menciumku dengan lembut...sangat lembut.

Ia semakin menariku dan kami belum melepaskan satu sama lain. Aku yakin merasakan dengan sentuhannya, ia terluka, menyesal dan bahagia. Aku semakin memeluknya erat meyakinkan-nya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan indah. Hingga suara riuh dan tepuk tangan menyadarkan kami. Aku hanya menunduk dengan rona merah dan rasa panas yang menjalar hingga kepalaku.

"Oii... Teme, lanjutkan lah nanti dattebayo." seru Naruto yang memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalian sudah dewasa, tapi apa aku sudah tua ya?" kekeh Kakashi sensei yang sudah berada di depan kami. "Cepat berikan aku cucu ya." godanya dan mendapat pukulan pelan dariku.

"Naruto, Kakashi sensei..." aku memandang rekan sekaligus orang penting yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga, aku menerjang mereka dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou Naruto, Sensei..." aku memeluk mereka dan menangis karena bahagia bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Ya... Sakura chan... Hey sesak tahu." goda naruto dan ternyata ia juga menangis. "Yo... Teme..." kata Narurto menarik Sasuke-kun dan bergabung hingga kami berempat berpelukan.

"Apa aku bukan tim 7." perkataan seseorang membuat kami menoleh. Sai dan Yamato senpai berdiri disana dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Sai, Yamato senpai kalian adalah tim 7 juga." kata Naruto menarik Sai dan yamato senpai bergabung.

"Aku bahagia... Sangat... Arigatou." Ucapku yang sekarang dipeluk Sasuke -suamiku-dan yang lain masih berpelukan hingga aku seperti di tengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya sekian lama kami berkumpul kembali.

~**Sakura** ~

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata... Sangat mengharukan ya." tanya Ino kepada Hinata. Mereka sedang menyaksikan tim yang selama ini terpisah kini berkumpul kembali.

"Ya... Akhirnya Na-naruto-kun bisa menepati janjinya membawa tim 7 kembali." Ucap Hinata tersenyum menyaksikan mereka.

"Ya... Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya jidat sahabatku mendapatkan lelaki yang dicintainya." Ino tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang akhirnya sekian lama memperjuangkan cintanya kini bahagia.

.

.

.

_Sejak awal aku melihatnya dan merasakan itu adalah cinta. Mungkin saat itu aku belum menyadari yang aku tahu aku sangat mengagumi sosok anak lelaki yang aku lihat saat jam makan siang di akademi dulu. Namun semakin lama aku tumbuh aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah cinta. Sekuat apapun aku berbohong dan menyangkal, namun aku tidak bisa berkata aku membencinya. Yang selalu keluar dari pikiran dan ucapanku adalah aku mencintainya. Ya... Aku Sakura Ha-Uchiha Sangat mencintainya, Uchiha Sasuke. (Haruno Sakura dan kini Uchiha Sakura)._

_._

.

.

**FIN**

Kebayang-bayang ingin buat pernikahan SasuSaku. Terbuatlah yang gaje ini^^

Sedih dan terharu jika melihat tim 7 akhirnya kembali. Dengan liku-liku yang selalu membuat ingus keluar :'(

Mind to RNR please~~~

**9-12-14**

**Sign**

**W~di peraduan pelukan kazekage tamvan**


End file.
